Exchange Student
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander is sent away by Snyder and ends up in another country where he runs into a friend


**Exchange Student**

**By William Gilmor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy as you well know enjoy the story.**

**Xander sat at the airport waiting for his flight to Jamaica. He had been shanghaied into the student exchange program by the Troll Snyder. His parents signed him up for it without a second thought. **

"**Fucking Troll Fucking parents Fucking Cordelia" moaned Xander as she started boarding his plane Cordelia had dumped him 2 days before on Valentine's Day of all days. Xander held his head high as he boarded the plane shutting out everything around him as walked on to the plane never hearing the cries of Buffy Willow and Cordy as they ran towards the gate to try and stop him from leaving. **

**The trio of girls got to the gate just in-time to see the play start to taxi away from the gate. They had all come to school that morning hoping to see Xander and talk to him. Buffy to stop her true friend from leaving her the one guy she could trust from leaving her she needed him more then ever now that Angel was Angelus. Willow to tell him that she was in love with him, She had watched his heart break when Cordelia and realized that despite everything that had happened she was still in love with him and Oz was just a poor substitute for Xander. Cordelia was there to beg him to take her back one day with out him had been hell for her. Xander was the one person she could always be open and honest with even if she wasn't honest with herself. He had shown her that Cordelia was a shell and that the person who she truly was had been Cordy and she had cast him aside because she had become trapped in the shell. The loss of him was enough to shatter that shell and she wanted him back to prove to him that she was worthy of loving him. **

**They had all gathered in the library hoping to talk with him since he missed school the day before the 15th. As they waited for him each casting death glares at the others. They were interrupted by a somber Giles walking into the library a look of sadness and of shock on his face. Willow was the first to reach him.**

"**Giles what's wrong?" asked Willow scared as to what had shaken the normally unflappable Englishman.**

"**Xander's gone." Whispered Giles as he thought of the young man who had in a short time become a friend and somewhat of a son to him.**

**Buffy grabbed her Watcher as tears formed in her eyes she had lost Angel she would be damned if she would lose Xander. **

"**What do you mean he's gone?"**

**As Giles tried to gather himself to tell the Scoobies what he meant, a smiling Snyder walked in to the library a large smile on his face.**

"**What a great day now that I've gotten rid of that loser Harris all of have to do is great rid of the rest of you and my life will be prefect." **

**The Troll's gloating was cut off by Cordelia kicking him right in the crotch. **

**She turned to Giles with tears in her eyes "What does he mean?" she asked as tears started to fall.**

"**He has talked Xander's parents into sending him away as an exchange student, Xander is being sent to another country his flight leaves in just about 30 minutes. Xander won't be coming back to Sunnydale high. The Troll expelled him so Xander is stuck in the exchange until he graduates from where ever they sent him so she won't be back here for almost 2 years."**

**Willow walked over to Giles and held out her hand. "Giles give me your car keys or I'm gonna hurt you. I'll be damned if I let my Xander go with out a fight." Giles quickly handed over his keys as he saw the dead look in Willow's eyes he had no doubt that she would hurt him if he didn't.**

**Willow ran from the library with Buffy and Cordy hot on her heels.**

**But the girls were too late to stop Xander. **

**As the left the Airport in tears at the loss of there Xander, Willow turned and slapped Cordy. "This is all your fault if you had the nerve to stand up to your sheep and not break his heart he would still be here bitch." Spat the red head as she cried her eyes out. Buffy held on to the crying Wicca as she they walked back to the car their lives more empty then they had been a few hours before.**

**Xander sat drinking a soda as he watched the clouds go by thinking about the place he was going to be staying with a Mr. Zabuto a History Teacher and his god daughter. As Xander started to drift off in to sleep he couldn't help thinking that he knew that name. **

**Xander awoke as he heard the Captain announce they had begun their descent into Jamaica.**

**As Xander got off the plane he saw a sign that said Alex Harris. Xander walked over to the sign and said "I'm Alexander Harris." **

**The sign dropped and a middle aged man who looked almost like a Jamaican version of Giles smiled and said "Welcome young man I hope you will enjoy your stay here and I hope you'll learn much during your time here." Xander smiled. "Thank you sir hope I will." **

"**Come now young man you must be tired from your long flight. My jeep is just outside my god daughter Kendra is outside waiting for us.**

**Xander froze for a second as he heard that name. "Knowing my luck it's her." He whispered as it clicked in his mind as to where he heard the name Zabuto before that was the name of Kendra's watcher. As they walked outside the airport they came up to a jeep where a young lady was waiting. Xander let out a belly laugh as he saw the girl's face. "Kendra a pleasure to see you again" he smiled as he took her hand did a small bow and kissed her hand.**

**Kendra blushed at the attention the young man was showing her. "Xander what are you doing here?" she stuttered as she felt an odd thrill at the feel of his kiss on her hand.**

"**I'm the exchange student who will be staying with you and Mr. Zabuto for a while and I must say things are looking up since I've already have a friend here and since I'm sure having you around means I'll be quite save at night. Plus I'm sure I can be of help with research and I can hold my own against in a fight so maybe I can patrol with you too?"**

**Mr. Zabuto smiled as she saw Kendra blush at the young man. Ever since her return from America Kendra had explained how the American Slayer Buffy had been working with a group of people outside of the Watcher's Council and one of them the very same young man who know stood if front of him had defeated a prophecy from the Codex itself to save the life of a Slayer to save a friend. This had amazed the Watcher to no end that a mere child had done something that generations of Watchers, Slayers, Mystics, Witch and Wizards had failed to do. Something he did only with the power of his heart. Zabuto put Xander's bags in the jeep as he watched Xander and Kendra talk maybe this young man could be useful in helping Kendra. If nothing else this will prove to be an interesting experience because ever since her return Zabuto had noticed that Kendra seem to be quite taken with Mr. Harris as when ever they read the Watcher diaries from Sunnydale she seem especially interested in any mention of one Xander Harris.**

**Xander smiled as he looked down at Kendra it had been 3 weeks since had come to Jamaica and his life had changed considerable.**

**For one he had a girlfriend that he was crazy about. A week after Xander arrived Kendra had shockingly come to his door and asked him to a Sadie Hawkins Dance at the school she now attended with him. The memory still brought a smile to his face as he thought about how she had blushed and stuttered the whole time while asking him. After he said yes she had jumped up and kissed him she was in awe of him. Xander was the first boy who ever wanted to spend time with her and she had found herself liking it a lot. **

**Secondly thanks to training with Mr. Zabuto a mental dam in Xander's mind had broken and his solider memories and skills had come back in full force. The Watcher now had him training Kendra as his knowledge of Judo and many other fighting styles had let him beat Kendra during a spar. **

**And thirdly and most importantly Kendra was now sharing his bed every night. Not in a sexual way just in a way just that they slept in the same bed she needed to have him close since he had protected her when she wouldn't fight back. She and Xander had been patrolling when some steroid pumped Thug had grabbed her and tried to rape her. Her training from birth had prevented her from fighting back as he matched her in strength she wouldn't be able to stop him with out killing him. Xander had been there in half a heart beat and knocked the guy out. He took Kendra back to their house and held her all night**

**as she cried. The next night after they had gone to bed Kendra had climbed in to bed with him and told him she felt safe with him and she needed to feel safe right now she need to be with him. He was the only person that she would ever let protect her like that. **

**Xander stroked her hair as he felt her relaxing in his embrace. He had fallen in love with her so quickly it made his head spin he had come here fresh from a broken heart to find a friend and in record time he had found someone he could love. She had confessed that she loved him just that night and he was high on that fact. Xander was almost in fear of what would happen when he returned to Sunnydale. Something he feared would be quite soon.**

**Xander and Kendra awoke quote rested last night had been their first official date. Xander had taken Kendra to the Dance at school and they had been crowned King and Queen of the dance. The photographer there offered to do their wedding pictures for free which cause Xander to laugh and Kendra to blush. As they entered the kitchen to make breakfast they found Mr. Zabuto sitting at the table he looked very nervous as the pair of demon hunters sat down. **

"**Ok what's the Shit storm coming our way?" Xander asked as he saw the look in Zabuto's eyes. **

"**De Council seer here has foreseen the rising of a great evil on the Hellmouth. And the only one who can stop it is The Destroyer of Prophecies, the White Knight." Zabuto spoke as his eyes narrowed on Xander.**

**Xander just nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm going home." **

**Kendra just looked at him. "What do you mean love?" asked Kendra fearful of what her boyfriend was saying.**

"**Ken I am the Destroyer of Prophecies. I'm the one who saved Buffy when she was to die in the Master's cave. I destroyed a prophecy from the Codex something that until that point had been never wrong.**

**So I am the only one who can beat this evil."**

"**Xander that is not all the seer said that the White Knight must kill the Scourge for the world to survive. Soul or no Soul the Scourge must die." The Watcher said almost mournfully.**

**Kendra looked shocked. Xander looked like the weight of the world had just been dropped on his shoulders. Zabuto put 2 first class plane tickets on the table. "You and Kendra are leaving in a few hours for Sunnydale you must kill the Vampire. I'm sorry Xander I know that this has a high personal price for you." Xander just gave a sad smile. "The needs of many out weight the needs of the few or the one." Kendra just wrapped herself around Xander and held him tight as he cried knowing that this most likely would mean the end of his friendships with Buffy and possible Willow. Mr. Zabuto pulled out a black metal case. "In here are a sniper rifle vampire killer ammo and 2 side arms and here are the papers for you including diplomatic immunity from England the Watcher's Council also wish you the best of luck Xander.**

**Xander just look him in the eye a said. "After this the Watcher's Council comes to me or Kendra for nothing we will still hunt demons but their test is called off that is the price for me doing this."**

"**How did you know about that?" asked the stunned Watcher.**

"**Solider boy was a spook of most of his later life his memories told me I should learn about who I was working with so I read every Watcher diary and demon book here thank god Solider boy left me with his total recall memory and speed reading skills." Smirked Xander "That's the deal I kill Angelus Kendra never faces that test. Call Travers right now I want him to say it If he does then I'll do the Job.**

**Zabuto saw the dead look in Xander's eyes and ran to the phone and dialed the emergency contact number for Mr. Travers.**

**Once Travers picked up the phone Zabuto handed it to Xander. **

"**Mister Travers this is your Assassin Xander Harris."**

**Across the Atlantic Travers froze at the dead voice coming from the phone. "Yes Mister Harris what can I do for you young man?"**

"**I have a deal for you I'll kill Angelus but if I do this Kendra never faces the Cruciamentum trial. But we will both hunt for the council as the slayer should no questions asked until her 25th birthday when the next slayer is called. That is all I ask of you sir."**

**Travers snarled but realized that this boy had done something no one not even the council could do and he figured that by doing this he could keep the Jamaican Slayer at odds with Summers giving them more control of one of them. "Agreed Mr. Harris and good luck with that he hung up the phone." Xander smiled and looked at Kendra "We are going to Sunnydale Ken." Zabuto smiled and sighed relief that his Kendra won't have to face the trial of the Slayer.**

**Almost a day later in Sunnydale Buffy with Willow preparing the soul restoring curse for Angel. When suddenly the door opened and in walked Kendra. "Mr. Giles I must speak with you it's about Angelus."**

**Buffy smiled. "Your just in time Kendra we are about to give him his soul back."**

**Kendra sighed and looked at Buffy. "I'm sorry Buffy but Dat won't help the Council sent me and the Destroyer of Prophecies here to kill him because all the council seers have said the same thing if Angel or Angelus is allowed to live he will destroy the world." Buffy looked at Kendra with shock. "I'm sorry Kendra I won't allow you to kill him." Buffy took a stance as if she was going to fight her. "I'm sorry as well Buffy I am not the one here to kill him the Destroyer is I am here to keep you out of the way as does." Kendra said as she assumed the same stance to fight Buffy.**

"**Good Lord" cried Giles as the name of Angelus' assassin hit him.**

"**What is it Giles?" asked Buffy as she stood ready to attack.**

"**The Destroyer of Prophecies is the White Knight. The White Knight is Xander." **

"**And the Watcher wins the teddy bear yes my boyfriend Xander is the Destroyer he made a deal with the Council he would be their assassin if I would never have to face the Cruciamentum trial. That and Xander and I would be partners from now on." Smiled Kendra at the shocked looks on the Scoobies faces.**

"**Xander couldn't do something like that he is like that." Cried Willow.**

"**De needs of the many outweigh the need of the few." Spoke Kendra.**

"**Or the one" Whispered Willow as the line from Xander's favorite movie struck her like a freight train Xander would do this if he thought it needed to be done.**

"**He'll kill Angel and not think twice about it." Willow said shocking Buffy.**

"**Willow how can you say that?" shrieked Buffy.**

"**Because it's true Buffy did or didn't he not threaten to kill you after we were kidnapped that time?" interjected Giles.**

"**But he not suppose to do this he is supposed to be there for me and help me be happy like my best friend should not kill my love because he's jealous of us."**

"**Oh Get Over Yourself Buffy." The group turned to see a blood covered Xander standing at the door dressed in black BDUs and a Sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. "I did."**


End file.
